


Stolen, but Not Broken.

by TheyCallMeLazuli



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cheater Red, Drugging, F/M, Fuck You Grillby, Gaslighting, Grillby is evil, I’m sorry, Manipulation, Violence, Yandere Grillby, i dont condone rape, i just have a story to tell, kidnaping, non-con, possible sex slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeLazuli/pseuds/TheyCallMeLazuli
Summary: Sans loved you, but he cheated. Grillby loved you, but he was twisted. You were stolen, but you weren’t broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkIsAWaffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkIsAWaffle/gifts).



> READ THE WARNINGS!!! This is fucked up, and not safe for work! If any of this makes you uncomfortable, leave now!

You were sitting at the bar stool, fiddling with the chain of your choker. Your boyfriend was late...again. This wasn’t a regular occurrence, but it hurt all the same. You may be his girlfriend, but you were still hungry. Time to get some food.

“Grillbz, could I get some fries? Sans is late.” 

The stoic fire monster glanced up, his scowl fading to a more concerned frown. He went to the back, getting food. You drummed you fingers on the counter, pouting. You began to space out, so when Grillby dropped your order you jumped. 

He leaned down, getting level with your face. His purple flames crackled, seemingly annoyed. 

“Is that lazybones late? Again?” He crossed his arms, frowning. His flames darkened, the purple turning indigo as he growled under his breath. “I can call him if you like. He’s not abandoning your date.” 

“What? No, I’m sure Papyrus is just giving him a hard time or something.” You giggled nervously, trying to calm him down. Grillby had a habit of getting worked up over little things. He was protective of you. Grillby crossed his arms, baring a white flame that mimicked a fang. 

“That asshole isn’t getting away with mistreating you. Not on my watch.” Grillby lowered his head, pulling at the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

“What? Grillby, he’s late for a date, not beating me! Calm down!”

Grillby opened his mouth in shock, before snapping it shut with a crackle. He growled, before slamming a fist on the counter and ringing his bell. 

“We’re closing early, get out of here before I kick your asses!” 

The other patrons grumbled, but all pulled themselves off the grimy seats and slumped out. Grillby started to aggressively wipe off the bar, growling lowly. You tried to get up, but he reached out and grabbed your forearm, pulling you back to the counter.

“Stay. I’m calling Sans.”

You sputtered, is unsure how to react. 

“Grillby, it's not that big of a deal.”

He ignored you, pulling out his cell and rang, tapping his foot in avvagration. 

“Sans, you’re late for your date. What? No, she left...why? Stop, you’re drunk.”

His face fell when Sans responded, and he turned away, hushing his voice. You couldn’t hear what either of them were saying, but he seemed distressed. Suddenly, he yelled into the phone, tending up.

“You bastard! You know what? Fine! Come here if you feel you must, but don’t blame me for the consequences!”

He hung up, shoving his phone into his apron pocket. He pulled up a stool, sitting behind the bar and poured you both a drink.

“Grillby…? What what that? What’s going on?”

He took a swig of his, ignoring you and pushing you a glass of echoflower whiskey. You took a sip, relaxing as the alcohol spread through you.

“New brew? This one tastes sweeter than usual.” You tried to make conversation, but he ignored you still.

“Grillbz?”

The bell above the door chimed, signalling someone’s entrance. Grillby growled at them, hunching over his drink. You looked behind you, smiling when you saw Sans. Then you froze.

A girl, a human girl, was clinging to Sans, twirling her curls and pressing up against his chest. She reached up, kissing his jaw as she giggled. Sans has his arm around her waist, smirking as he ‘discreetly’ patted her ass. 

“What the fuck?!” 

You shot out of your seat, eyes narrowed. The girl looked confused, tilting her head to the side. Sans started to sweat, beads of red magic dripping down his skull.

“Uh, h-hey, sweetheart! How’re you doin’...”

His arm candy pushed him away, saying something. You couldn’t hear, your heartbeat the only sound. You felt your hands clench into fists, your head hanging. Sans rushed up to you, trying to grab your shoulders.

Grillby pushes him away, yelling. Sans stumbled drunkenly, pointing a phalange at Grillby accusingly. You stepped back, resting against the bar for support.

 

You could hear again! You brightened, but froze when you heard Grillby.

“Get out.”

“The fuck I will! You ain’t the boss a’ me! I can do whatever I want, fuck whoever I want! Why do you care about that whore anyway?!”

Sans’s words hit you like acid, leaving you reeling. His mistress gasped, slapping him before storming out. He turned to look at her, torn between yelling more or saving one of his relationships. 

He left. 

Leaving you with Grillby, propped against the bar top. Grillby approached you hesitantly, his hands hovering over you like he didn’t know if he could touch.

You slammed into his chest, crying as you hugged him as tight as you could. Grillby sunk to the floor, pulling you down with him as he pet your hair. You sobbed, holding him as close as you could.

“It’s okay...I’m here...I’ll take care of you…”

You felt the world turning black, feeling woozy. 

 

You woke up chained to a wall.


	2. Fire Burns. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby mulls over last night and Sans feels regret for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a split chapter because I'm evil!

Grillby knew why Sans was late, but that wasn’t the point. Sans didn’t deserve to look at Y/N, let alone date her! Then he cheated, and had the audacity to take her for granted. To insult her. To lie straight to Grillby’s own face! 

He got what he deserved.

Grillby had counted on Sans being late for his plan to work. Y/N was too trusting for her own good, and she made the mistake of staying with Sans. First he put on a show, acting like he too was oblivious to Sans’s lies. She felt like she had to calm him down, the efforts making her subconsciously drained.

Then he called Sans, still acting. This made Y/N uncomfortable, wanting to be reassured. She wanted a friend, someone to hold. Grillby gave her that.

Then he drugged her drink.

It was a complex drug, and rather difficult to get his hands on. Muffet made it, and was determined to either make him broke or make him trade most of his secrets for it. She ended up settling for some dirt on the human police force, but Grillby doesn’t like giving up information like it was nothing. It was for a good cause, so it was worth it.

The drug worked slowly, making her feel buzzed. Then it slowed her reactions, making her easier to incapacitate. When Sans entered, she didn’t know what to do, the drugs and the weight of dealing with him and his pompous brother hitting her hard.  
When she collapsed, Grillby held her, soothing her as she cried.

Then when she fell asleep, he took her to a safe place. 

She would be happy with him, she would be his princess, his pet, all HIS.

The chains were temporary.

 

 

 

 

 

Sans woke with a groan. His bed felt hard and cold, the reassuring arms of Y/N absent. His sockets slid open slowly, his red pupils small. As he slowly sat up, rubbing his sockets, his blurry surroundings came into focus.  
…  
He wasn’t in bed...he was lying down on his rooms floor, hoodie haphazardly thrown over him. He sat up fully, rubbing the back of his skull as he tried to remember what happened last night. His mind came up blank, too tired and hungover to think clearly. All he could remember was meeting up with that nice human, and buying her a couple of drinks. The lights at that club were bright, they messed with his memories. She...led him to the bathroom, giggling. They had fun...but he ended up missing his drink with Y/N.

Y/N.

Last night’s events hit him like a train, making him wake fully. His headache increased in volume, soul humming loud, practically rising out of his chest. Red magic dripped down his skull, his hand covering his mouth as reality sunk in. Standing shakily, he swayed in place and pushed his door open,staggering down the stairs.

He halted when he saw who was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a coffee.

That human from last night was in his house, drinking his coffee, talking to his brother!

Wait...why was she even here?

Sans walked into the kitchen, prepared to fight, but stopped when Papyrus shot him a look. He began to sweat, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. The human rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Sans. What did you do?”

Papyrus’s voice was controlled, his hands gripping at his mug for stability. He glanced up, his red-rimmed sockets half lidded. The human seemed relaxed. How dare she?! She had destroyed his relationship, that homewrecker! She had made him hurt Y/N!

Sans opened his jaws, canines glinting as he began to yell, but Papyrus held up a hand, silencing him.

“Enough brother. This lovely young human told me what happened, and that you told her you were single.”

Sans snapped his jaw shut, glancing away. Papyrus continued. He was calm, seemingly more irritated than angry.

“I don’t know what was going through your head, and frankly I don’t want to. You are going to call Y/N, apologize, and hope she doesn’t dust you.”

…

“Now, you bag of bones!”

Sans jumped, sputtering as he shakily pulled out his phone, walking outside to sit on the porch as he rang.

One, two, three, four, five rings.

*But nobody came.

He tried again, shaking as he redialled.

*But nobody came.

He opened his messages, frantically sending “Hello?” And “Y/N, I’m sorry. Please answer me.”

*But nobody came.

“Enough ‘a this bullshit! I’ll go see ‘er myself!”

Sans growled, taking a quick shortcut to her house, pounding on the front door. No answer! He pulled out his set of keys, unlocking the door and storming in. 

*But nobody came!

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and comments my lovelies! ^^


	3. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basements, sex and marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to the end notes if rape makes you uncomfortable because Grillby’s a piece of shit

Cold.

It was cold. 

Your arms were above your head, a shackle holding it up. You were kneeling, knees spread slightly. The floor was uneven and damp. 

You cracked open an eye, the darkness making it almost impossible to see. Slowly your eyes adjusted. A dark staircase was to your left, a worn loveseat to your right.

Footsteps echoed above you, heavy and serious. You looked up, searching for any sign of a light or something to help you escape your bonds. Just as the chains started to give and dust from the wall fell, a blinding light shone from the top of the stairs.

You closed your eyes against the light, turning away. Soft steps, padding along the cement made you open your eyes. The gentle noise calmed you as you looked your saviour in his eyes. 

“Grillby!”

Grillby was kneeling in front of you, face unreadable as he stared at your predicament. You bounced in your chains, grinning. You were safe! 

“C’mon Grillby, we need to go! Who knows what will happen if we stay!”

He lowered his head, flames softly illuminating your face. Suddenly he snapped his face up and covered your mouth with his hand, glancing around the damp basement. Of course, you were probably being too loud. You calmed, tilting your head in silent curiosity. 

He stroked the side of your exposed torso, tracing the curves with his free hand, purple cheeks flushing darker. You swore you could see a white flicker of dying flame morph into a heart as he stared at you lovingly. 

“...Grillby?”

Your voice was muffled, shaking slightly. He leaned close, sniffing you. Shoulders tensing, Grillby growled in your ear. 

“...You still smell like him. We need to fix that.”

He removed his hand from your mouth, twisting his long fingers in your hair as he pulled at your tank top. You screamed, twisting your head out of his grip. He paid no attention, ignoring your protests as he burned the clasp of your bra with his magic.

“Grillby, stop!”

Once again, he ignored you, unzipping your pants and haphazardly pulling them to your ankles. He was breathing deeply, smiling in excitement. He grabbed your face and pulled you to him, clinging onto you. 

“I know he hypnotized you, but you’re safe now. You belong with me.”

His voice snapped you out of your stupor and you struggled more, kicking at his chest as you squirmed in his grip. Grillby snarled, pulling your legs around his waist as he pushed you down. 

With a snap of his fingers, the handcuffs dissipated. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you down, pinning you to the cold floor. He fumbled with your legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

You were trapped.

“Listen to me, Y/N. You belong with me. If this is what it takes for you to realize that, then so be it.”

You gasped, frozen in terror. He smirked, reaching down to pull his jeans off. You struggled, but it was futile. He was so much stronger, and you were tired and weak. So, so tired. 

He lightly pressed his tip to your entrance, softly pulling your panties to the side. He pressed his face into your shoulder, kissing you. You whimpered under his touch, squirming as he slipped into you.

“No! No no no no no! Please stop!”

He didn’t stop. Pushing further into you, he nipped your neck and worked his way down to your breasts, sucking on your nipples. You moaned involuntarily, egging him on. 

Slowly, he pushed all of himself inside of you, groaning quietly as he slowly began to thrust. His breath was hot, adding to the overwhelming heat of his presence. His hands were everywhere, covering every inch of skin as he violated you.

You began to tear up, weeping silently as he picked up his pace. You barely noticed when he released your wrists, pulling you up with him as he sat up. You clung to his chest, desperately holding to the old Grillby.

He purred, taking your lack of resistance for eagerness. He began to slam into you, the wet, demeaning sounds of sex filling his basement. 

You were numb, but when you felt his cock twitch inside of you reality set in. You needed to appease him. So, you played along. You let go.

“G-Grillby!”

You moaned his name, letting the sounds escape. Your whines pushed him forward, his thrusts becoming more and more deliberate. There was no stopping him now, his fiery hands leaving red welts on your back.

Grillby was muttering something under his breath, pulling your hair back. He forced you to look at him, growling as he came. His hot cum filled you to your brim, streams leaking down your legs as he chomped down on the side of your neck, marking you.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Grillby wanted to prove he owned Reader and Reader devises a plan. You guys can yell at me on my tumblr (@theycallmelazuli) or see some smexy shit at my VERY nsfw blog (@mylaptopknowswhatididinthedark)


	4. Soft Sheets and Softer Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Grillby Is A Lying Piece Of Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings for this chapter, just Grillby being his regular manipulative self.

Grillby rubbed your back, his hands soothing you. You felt yourself going numb, and had to fight to stay awake, aware that the monster who said he loved you had just raped you. It was disgusting and wrong, and it was the truth. You weren’t going to fall into his trap because he knew how to take care of your wounds. His sins would follow him and you would be right behind them.

He held you to his chest as he pulled off the rest of his clothes and draped them over his arm. Then he stood, holding you as he walked out of the basement and into the light.

It seemed you were in his house, but you couldn’t tell. The house smelled like woodsmoke and you were so, so tired. His gait was even, the soft movements rocking you gently as he pushed open the door to his bedroom.

He tucked you into bed, and left. When the door closed, you began to weep. But it was soft and warm, and you couldn’t stop the dark sheet of sleep from stealing you away.

—————————————————————-

The sheets felt like candlelight and cotton. As you woke, the strong arms around you tightened. Sans must be using you as a teddy bear again, not that you minded. You grabbed onto one of the biceps and hugged, but something was off.

Sans didn’t have muscles, and your neck was itchy as if it was scabbing over. You didn’t remember Sans biting you...or fucking Sans at all last night.

You shot up, eyes darting around the room. The strong, reassuring arms around you released, a confused groan sounding from the man next to you. The sudden movement, unfortunately, brought on a splitting headache.

 

“Ugh...“ you groaned, rubbing your temples. “What the hell happened last night?”

The man next to you pulled the covers off his chest, rubbing his eyes with hands that flickered. Purple, fiery hands. Certainly not Sans.

In your groggy state, it took a moment for the man’s face to register, then your eyes focused. You jumped, rubbing your eyes at the sight. As Grillby sat up and yawned, you stared at him in confusion and tried to remember the night before. Grillby saw your expression and smirked, reaching over to pull you to his side. You struggled in his grip, but could only sputter in protest as you pressed against his bare flames.

“Grillby! It's not like that!” You squeaked, twisting in his arms. “I’m with Sans!”

Grillby held you tighter, resting his head on yours. You pushed at his chest, but could only move a couple inches. 

“Oh, Y/N. Don't you remember what happened in the bar?” Grillby cooed, his normally comforting voice sickly sweet. “Sans lied to you.”

You froze, trying to remember last night through the hangover. As you dug deeper, you remembered flashes of memory. Sitting, waiting for Sans. Grillby calling. Sans arriving, with a girl on his arm and a drunk smile on his face. 

Passing out in Grillby’s arms.

 

“Did...did Sans and I fight?” You questioned, looking down. “Grillby, what happened?”

 

Grillby sighed, rubbing your back as he stared down at you. 

“Sans was late, so I called him. He arrived after closing with a human girl clinging to him, unaware you were still there. He was drunk, then exploded at us. Apparently he told the human he was single, then dragged her to the bar.” 

Grillby lifted your chin, looking down at you with sympathy in his white-flamed eyes. You started to tear up, sniffling quietly as you remembered.

“His mistress left when she learned the truth, then you began to break down. I tried to comfort you, but he lost it. He...bit you. Like an animal.”

Grillby was clenching his fists, a growl hidden underneath his normally smooth voice. You started to weep, pressing your cheek to his chest.

“You fell asleep a little while after he left. I know you guys live close to each other, so I took you with me and cleaned up the bite as much as I could. My couch isn’t very good, so you slept in here.”

 

Grillby took a shaky breath, smoke visibly leaking out of his joints. He relaxed his hold on you, then lightly kissed the top of your head. 

“Y/N, you are welcome to stay with me. I can offer you a job at the bar, and keep you company.”

You shifted uncomfortably, realizing the intimacy of your position.

“Grillby, I’m not sure if I can.” You slipped a hand free to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear, blushing softly. “I have my own place…”

 

Grillby rubbed your stiff shoulders, eliciting a sigh as the soreness seeped out. 

“He has keys, doesn’t he? I don’t want him coming after you.” Grillby pushed you back so he could look you in the eye, tilting his head to the left. “I don’t want him hurting you. Please? Just for a little while?”

 

You bit your lip, but relented. 

“Alright. But just for a while.”

 

Grillby hugged you close, hiding his grin.

 

“As long as you wish, dear Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me at my tumblr, @cybertronianslut! Or get jiggy with it with me at my 18+ NSFW tumblr, @mylaptopknowswhatididinthedark!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I’m a slut for drama.


End file.
